<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Knuckles by LakshiG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080062">Bloody Knuckles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakshiG/pseuds/LakshiG'>LakshiG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These Violent Delights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amanda X Carmen mention, Angst, Blood and Injury, Daniel LaRusso is my personal piñata, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Statutory Rape, Whump, anyways this is for Terry Silver you oompa loompa ass bitch, hawk x demetri mention, sam x miguel mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakshiG/pseuds/LakshiG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make sure you get his knuckles bloody.”<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These Violent Delights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloody Knuckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to cacophonyGilded for being a most thorough and kind beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Daniel LaRusso dipped towards Johnny Lawrence, he found himself instinctively putting his arms out to catch his former rival before he could hit the ground.</p><p>Despite the fact that Daniel was as light as he looked, Johnny still staggered back at the impact.</p><p>Johnny glanced down at Daniel, who was now unconscious in his arms.</p><p>“Great,” he muttered.</p><p>“Come on Daniel, time to rise and shine.” he continued, as if that would somehow revive him.<br/>
Recalling a scene in a film he had recently seen, he gently shook Daniel for added emphasis. Still nothing.</p><p>Johnny sighed. His first instinct was to just let his former nemesis lie on the cold floor, but something about Daniel looked so fragile and vulnerable that leaving him was the last thing Johnny wanted to do.</p><p>“Well I guess it’s time for bed.”</p><p>Placing one of Daniel’s arms around his neck for support, he scooped up the passed out man in his arms, and gently carried him to the bedroom.</p><p>Once Daniel was laid on the bed, a blanket haphazardly thrown over his body, Johnny turned to leave, but found himself staying yet again.</p><p>Pulling up a chair, Johnny resigned himself to watch over Daniel who was still sound asleep.</p><p>Johnny observed the dark haired man from Reseda. He had seemed so threatening to Johnny all those years ago, despite his small stature. Now he just seemed- breakable.</p><p>Like an innocent child, Johnny mused.</p><p>As Daniel's breaths steadily rose in and out, Johnny suddenly understood why everyone loved him. It was all Johnny could do to not somewhat love him too, as he realized Daniel protected everyone but no one apart from Mr. Miyagi had ever protected Daniel.</p><p>Shaking his head, Johnny tried to shove down the emotions rising in his heart, desperately wishing for a Coors Banquet to appear out of thin air.</p><p>Luckily, fatigue began to overwhelm his senses, and Johnny soon felt his eyes begin to flutter shut, silently grateful as the darkness of sleep encompassed him.</p><p>“Johnny?” A familiar voice questioned, jolting Johnny- who usually would be able to sleep through a tsunami- awake.</p><p>Despite being disoriented and disheveled, Johnny tried his best to seem put together.</p><p>“Well, it’s about time, princess,” he quipped, decidedly ignoring the fact that he too had been fast asleep.</p><p>“What time is it? What happened?” Daniel asked, moving himself so that he was sitting up.</p><p>Johnny recounted the events to Daniel until date.</p><p>“Daniel, is there anything you want to tell me?” he questioned, genuinely curious as to what could have Daniel LaRusso more frightened than a mouse caught in a trap.<br/>
However, Daniel remained silent and still- until he abruptly stumbled out of bed, and began haphazardly changing his clothes.<br/>
“Hang on, dude, you just passed out like a mall Santa- you sure you’re good, man?” Johnny pressed, mildly skeptical of the tiny man’s seemingly rapid recovery.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, trust me, I’ve taken a lot worse. I just- I uh- I really need to go take care of something. Tell the kids I just had something come up at the dealership,” he hastily replied, yanking the door open.</p><p>Johnny looked at him doubtfully, but ultimately decided to not push him. Daniel was an adult, and if they were going to continue to work successfully together, they had to continue to trust each other.</p><p>Still, that didn’t stop Johnny from pulling Daniel by his tie to bring him close so that he could deliver a swift kiss.</p><p>“Don’t do anything stupid, LaRusso,” he remarked, unable to help himself.</p><p>Daniel grinned, the fear in those doe eyes of his quickly turning to a defiant twinkle.</p><p>“See that’s going to be an issue, because I kind of think I just did,” he sassed.</p><p>Johnny jokingly sneered in response, but was betrayed by the smile tugging on his face.</p><p>“Get out of here,” he mumbled, trying to hide a laugh.</p><p>Once Daniel was gone, he sighed, now appeased.</p><p>Yet, a few moments later, Johnny couldn’t help but sense something was off. He wanted to stay, but a bunch of scraggly high schoolers were depending on him.</p><p>So, he got ready for the day’s class, and tried to shove down the worry seeping into his heart with loud music and more beer.</p><p> </p><p>When Johnny arrived at the public park, he was silently grateful that they had decided to split classes between the park and Daniel’s dojo. Johnny wasn’t sure how he could have handled explaining why Daniel was absent from his own backyard- not that it was going to be easy or particularly pleasant for Johnny anyways.</p><p>After Johnny fumbled through a half assed excuse for Daniel’s absence to the students, he quickly dove into the day’s lesson.</p><p>Thankfully, apart from the times he had to interrupt Sam and Miguel and Hawk and Demetri’s (who had finally admitted their feelings through one of Daniel’s hippie exercises) make out sessions during the sparring portion of class, the day went fast and the students were moving more swiftly and gracefully than ever before.</p><p>Soon enough, it was time for cooldown and then dismissal.</p><p>Still no sign of Daniel, Johnny silently noted. He debated asking Sam to check after him, but she and Miguel had clearly found a groove, as the two headed to Sam’s car hand in hand and giggling like prepubescent girls. The last thing Johnny wanted to do was interrupt the two and for more reasons than one.</p><p>As for Robby- Johnny was too afraid to face him, both for his shame and his fear to see what Kreese had potentially turned his only son into.</p><p>In terms of Carmen, Johnny assumed she was with Amanda. The two had become oddly close and Johnny wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, but he had no complaints at the end of the day.</p><p>So, Johnny decided to head back to the LaRusso household, rationing that Daniel was probably just resting after doing whatever he had been in such a rush to take care of.</p><p>“Damnit LaRusso, why do you have to always get under my skin like this?” He muttered to himself as he started the Caravan and headed en route to the LaRusso mansion.</p><p>Johnny pulled up in the driveway, and was mildly surprised to see that the house was empty. He almost restarted the car to head home, but something held him back.</p><p>“Christ,” he muttered, before getting out of the car.</p><p>He didn’t know why he was so worried- it wasn’t as if Daniel could handle himself, never mind the fact Johnny had ten thousand other issues he should be focusing on.</p><p>Johnny marched up to the front door, and turned the knob. To his surprise, it was unlocked. </p><p>Johnny decided while he was here he might as well make himself at home, and changed from his gi into a black shirt and jeans that he had left behind the other day.</p><p>He was halfway into Iron Eagle and an ice cold one when he heard a car pull up.</p><p>Johnny quickly chugged his beer and raced out onto the porch.</p><p>Squinting, he saw a familiar figure emerge, albeit a little shakily, and he found himself sighing in relief. That relief quickly turned to sheer panic when the figure swayed closer, thus now fully in sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit,” Johnny silently swore, before his instincts kicked in and he raced to meet the staggering man, who was covered head to toe in bruises and blood, his dark hair and clothes completely disheveled and matted with blood and sweat that covered his body. </p><p>“Jesus, Daniel, what the hell happened?” he questioned, quickly catching Daniel in his arms before he could hit the ground for the second time that day.</p><p>“He- the dealership- I told Amanda to- but- I thought I could- Johnny, he’s-” Daniel gasped, panic clearly gripping his body coupled with his fatigue from whatever the hell had gone down.</p><p>Johnny looked downwards at Daniel and saw that the man was one step away from throwing up on Johnny’s clothes.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get you inside before you hurl or get a heart attack.”</p><p>For once, Daniel didn’t retort back. He merely exhaled and nodded, allowing himself to lean into Johnny for support.</p><p>Johnny helped him inside, concern, fear, and curiosity churning inside his heart. He had never seen Daniel like this and he couldn’t possibly fathom what or who could have made him this way- but by God, he was going to find out.</p><p> </p><p>After Daniel was cleaned up and bandaged, Johnny went to the kitchen to pour out a cold one for the two of them- he had a feeling they were going to need it.</p><p>He gingerly sat next to Daniel on the couch, awkwardly extending one glass to Daniel’s bandaged hand.</p><p>He waited until Daniel had taken a sip of the frosty liquid before pointedly clearing his throat.</p><p>Daniel smirked, wincing slightly at the subsequent pain.</p><p>“Lemme guess, you want to know what happened.”</p><p>“I mean…” Johnny shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, despite the fact that he was one step away from practically shaking it out of Daniel.</p><p>“Well, you might wanna grab another Coors, ‘cause it’s a long story.”</p><p>Johnny tilted his head, but decided to stay- for the first time in a long time letting an opportunity for more beer slide.</p><p>“I joined Cobra Kai.” Daniel spilled, clearly not beating around the bush.</p><p>Johnny could only stare in complete shock.</p><p>“I’m sorry what?” If Johnny didn’t know better, he’d have figured he or Daniel had gone insane or whatever mental condition Miguel had said the other day.</p><p>“I joined Cobra Kai. After high school.”</p><p>“Woah- you mean you didn’t go to college” Johnny interjected.</p><p> He just couldn’t believe it. Daniel had just seemed so together, so perfect- especially now. He would have laughed at the idea of Daniel not going to some prestigious state university- ‘til now.</p><p>Daniel motioned with his hands to allow him to continue. Johnny bit his lip to try to stay quiet, questions burning in his mind.</p><p>“No- not at first- and even then I went to a local state school and it was… but anyways, Mr. Miyagi and me- he wouldn’t train me and I was cocky, and I wanted to defend my championship title from this asshole, Mike Barnes. But training on my own was only so helpful. That’s when.. That’s when...” He paused, drawing in shaky breaths.</p><p>Johnny nodded, and patiently waited for Daniel to continue whenever he was ready.</p><p>“That’s when he came into the picture.”</p><p>“Who? Who came into the picture? He couldn’t help but press, growing more confused and yet intrigued by the second.</p><p>Daniel exhaled, before responding.</p><p>“Terry Silver.”</p><p>Johnny just stared at him blankly, shaking his head for an added “I-don’t-know-who-the-hell-this-asshat-is” emphasis.</p><p>“You mean you really don’t know who Terry Silver is?” Daniel quizzed, his face skeptical.</p><p>“No, man.” It was the truth- that name was as strange to him as Demetri’s taste in music.</p><p>“Huh,’ Daniel replied, his face morphing into something Johnny couldn’t quite pin down, but he didn’t like it. He felt his body language start to shift towards defense mode, but relaxed when Daniel continued.</p><p>“I thought he was everything. He was rich, skilled, and- friendly. He offered to teach me and I initially shoved it down, but eventually, I said yes. So I learned the ways of the fist. I learned to strike hard, strike first- no mercy, and then more… He talked- well more yelled at me in ways I’d never been talked to before. My entire body and mind was pushed to the breaking point under his instructions. Yet, I was more skilled and powerful than ever before. Eventually, I realized Terry Silver and Cobra Kai had changed me so much that I didn’t even recognize myself anymore, let alone the people around me. I knew then that a killer instinct I didn’t know I’d even had was consuming me and I had to stop it before it was too late.”</p><p>“So what’d you do? Johnny breathed, his mind whirring- Daniel’s truth bombshell had completely stunned him.</p><p>“I went back to the dojo to tell him that I would no longer be training with him- and that’s when,” Daniel swallowed, but continued, determined to let the truth finally come out once and for all, “he just started laughing, and then Mike Barnes was there. I told him he was sick in the head, and I tried to leave- and then, Jesus, fucking Kreese popped out- Silver had told me he was dead. The two of them- they’re old war buddies and they were in it together- and the tournament, Jesus, I thought I was going to die, I was so afraid. If Mr. Miyagi hadn’t been there to remind me to find my focus, I don’t know what would have happened. But, I found my focus and I won. But I never forgot what I endured under Terry Silver and Cobra Kai.”</p><p>Suddenly, everything Daniel had done, from the board meeting to opening Miyagi- Do made sense.</p><p>“That’s why you banned Cobra Kai from entering the tournament, and why you hate it so much,” Johnny concluded. All these years, and he had just assumed it was Daniel’s ill-conceived superiority complex. Now, he wasn’t so sure, if at all.</p><p>Daniel nodded, taking another sip of his drink.</p><p>“I still don’t get how this connects to- whatever the hell just happened.” He blurted. It seemed like the tournament would have been the end of it.</p><p>“I thought it was over- I moved on, and then you know, we had our thing, and with Kreese- and then…” Daniel’s battered hands began to tremble, and Johnny stilled, unsure of what would come next.</p><p>“He came to the auto shop. That call, earlier- it was Amanda. He had come to my dealership, and he was smashing everything in sight, grinning into the camera like he knew I’d see- like he’d been waiting for this for a long time. So, I told Amanda to clear everyone out and that I’d take care of it. I didn’t want that monster anywhere near her or anyone. This was between him and me.</p><p>“So, I hightailed it to the dealership. I was terrified, but I refused to let myself fall prey to fear like before- but even that wasn’t enough to prepare me for the man in front of me.”</p><p>“And that’s when all that happened,” Johnny observed, gesturing to Daniel’s bloody clothes and bandaged hands.</p><p>Daniel nodded in response.</p><p>“I don’t know what that dude’s been drinking but it was like I was paralyzed. Everything Mr. Miyagi taught me just- vanished. Before I knew it, I was on the floor, and he was stepping over me, laughing.</p><p>“‘Don’t worry Mr. LaRusso- this is only the beginning,’ he said- and then he left. Johnny - I think he and Kreese are working together and are training the Cobra Kai.”</p><p>Johnny exhaled, not-so-silently cursing under his breath.</p><p>“Jesus, Daniel, I never knew. I-.”</p><p>Daniel smiled, but there was a sadness behind it that unnerved Johnny. Johnny had a picture of what and who Daniel LaRusso was and he had just damn near shattered every one of them.</p><p>Unwittingly, he found his fingers tracing Daniel’s bandaged knuckles. Daniel's hand flew back instantly, as if Johnny had burned him.</p><p>Johnny averted his gaze, feeling a little embarrassed.</p><p>Daniel sighed.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. It’s just…”</p><p>“What? Johnny asked, his tone so gentle it surprised himself. It couldn’t be helped as the seemingly strong Daniel looked as fragile and as small as a newborn puppy.</p><p>His voice trembling, Daniel answered.</p><p>“Silver, he uh- he didn’t just make my knuckles  bleed. He made me… we did things that no sensei and their student should ever do.”</p><p>There was a silence, as Johnny tried to comprehend Daniel’s revelation. When he finally understood, he too felt a little ill, and shut his eyes in disgust and admittedly, a twinge of guilt.</p><p>“Christ, Daniel. I never knew. I- I’m sorry.” He found himself saying.</p><p>Daniel looked surprised, but slightly smiled in response.</p><p>“Did Kreese ever?”</p><p>“Fuck no. I mean, he encouraged us to fuck babes and y’know, not be a pussy, but he never did anything like that.”</p><p>Daniel nodded, clearly lost in his own thoughts. Johnny silently observed him. Once again, he felt the overwhelming urge to scoop the man in his arms and protect him. He looked so sad, so defeated, as if he had known the pain of a thousand lifetimes. Johnny didn’t want to imagine just how explicit and abhorrent the things this Terry Silver had made Daniel do.</p><p>For Johnny’s entire life, he had craved to see Daniel LaRusso knocked off of his arrogant perch- but this- Johnny wouldn’t even wish the sight in front of him on anyone, let alone his former high school rival.</p><p>Johnny gazed wistfully, wanting to reach out to Daniel, but unsure how to do so in a way that wouldn’t cause Daniel to spiral.</p><p>However, he didn’t have to as Daniel barreled towards Johnny’s chest, his head buried in the crook of Johnny’s neck.</p><p>Johnny instinctively wrapped his arms around Daniel’s back. He barely got a moment to process that his former nemesis was once again in his arms, before he felt something wet drip onto his shirt.</p><p>Tears, he realized. Daniel’s tears. He swallowed, his heart flowing with a multitude of emotions.</p><p>“Just- seeing him there Johnny,” Daniel sobbed, causing Johnny to automatically wrap his arms around Daniel tighter.</p><p>“After all these- y- years. It was like seeing every fear I have buried or pushed away for 35 years come to life. I thought you and Kreese and the kids would be the extent of my problems. Now he’s. I don’t know what he’ll do. Mr Miyagi said to never lose to fear- but Jesus, Johnny, he didn't know- he didn’t see… and Robby- oh God, Robby and the rest of the kids. Terry Silver is as unpredictable and as cunning as it gets- and Johnny- I’m.. I’m just fucking scared.” Daniel shook his head against Johnny’s shirt, his hands knotting in the folds of his shirt, his tears flowing freely now against it.</p><p>Johnny swallowed. He had many thoughts and his heart was ablaze with conflicting feelings, but ultimately, he came to one resounding conclusion.</p><p>Pressing kisses to Daniel’s forehead, Johnny made a silent vow.</p><p>If it was the last thing he did, John Kreese and Terry Silver were going to pay for all they had done to the two of them. Especially Terry, he thought. Johnny’s trauma at Kreese’s hands was one thing, but this Silver- they were both going to rue the day they were born.</p><p>“I promise you, Daniel.” He thought as the fatigue of the day’s events eventually caused Daniel to fall asleep with Johnny's arms surrounding him. “Terry Silver and John Kreese are going to pay. With blood- and it won’t be mine- or yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>